Halloween Kisses
by Sweetland
Summary: Es Halloween, y Shaoran está de visita en Japón, pero a Sakura, la fecha no le agrada para nada...¿Podrán quizás unos besos hacerle ver el lado positivo de aquel día? "Los besos en Halloween, son los mejores" SxS One-shot ¡R&R please!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de este "One-shot" le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los he tomado prestados por diversión y amor a la escritura, y sin fines de lucro…_

_**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, tenía que hacer una historia sobre esta fecha...¡amo el Halloween! X'D Solo una aclaración, los hechos ocurren después de "Void" Y ahora... a leer...¡nos vemos en las notas finales!_

_**Halloween Kisses**_

_**((One-shot))**_

_**[Gabita Evans]**_

Sintió entonces una mano fría apresar su muñeca. Buscó a su novio por todas partes con la mirada, el miedo la invadió al verse sola en medio de lo que parecía ser la nada. Quiso gritar, llorar, pedir ayuda, pero la voz se le quedó atorada y no emitió sonido alguno. Entonces, con al corazón palpitando velozmente, dio media vuelta para observar a quien estuviera deteniéndola por la muñeca, encontrándose primero, con una pálida mano…

_**31 de octubre…Viernes…17.30 p.m.… **_

¿¡Cómo rayos se había dejado convencer!? Ella odiaba todo eso, la poca luz, esa oscuridad, la tétrica música de fondo en las calles, el día, la fecha, la noche…

-Tomoyo… ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos a casa ya? – preguntó Sakura a su amiga de cabellos grisáceos y ondulados.

-Oh…vamos Sakura, no te pasará nada, estás conmigo - trató de tranquilizar Tomoyo a su mejor amiga y prima - Además, ¿cómo quieres irte si acabamos de salir? La reunión es a las ocho, falta media hora. Y seguro que Li y Eriol nos están esperando ya en el parque…

_Shaoran_… sí, esa era la razón por la que iba. Ella podía ser una miedosa, pero si tenía la oportunidad de ver a su novio aquella noche, no iba a perdérsela por nada. Sonrió para sus adentros… quizás el Halloween no era tan malo después de…

-¡Dulce o truco!

**-¡Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **

Sakura soltó un grito ensordecedor, aferrándose más al brazo de su mejor amiga y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Oh, Pequeño pero que lindo disfraz – halagó la de ojos amatizas al niño que portaba una máscara horrenda de una cara sin ojos, cicatrices y sangre en algunas partes, además de llevar puesta ropa desgarrada, también manchada de sangre y un cuchillo que aparentaba ser real, pese a no serlo, para complementar el disfraz elegido. ¿A eso llamaba Tomoyo lindo?

Sakura abrió un ojo temerosa, y vio al niño quitarse la máscara para ver mejor a las dos jovencitas de halagaban su disfraz, dejando a la vista una mirada color azul y unos mechones dorados.

-Gracias – sonrió tiernamente – Creo que debo pedirte disculpas – se dirigió hacia Sakura – Lo siento, no quise asustarte, es solo que esta fecha me gusta tanto, que quise venir a desearles un feliz Halloween – explicó algo avergonzado.

-Oh, no, te preocupes – reaccionó por fin la castaña – Estoy bien, fue sólo la impresión, además soy algo miedosa… ¡Feliz Halloween para ti también, pequeño! Ojala recibas muchos dulces – le sonrió con su dulzura particular y el pequeño se puso la máscara de nuevo y partió en dirección contraria.

-Sakura… ¿estás bien? Creo que te veo pálida – preguntó Tomoyo mirándola detenidamente.

-No es nada Tommy, fue solo el susto, estoy bien, ven, vamos que no quiero hacer esperar a los chicos…- se soltó por fin del brazo de la de ojos amatizas y corrió en dirección al parque…

_¿Qué decías hace poco de que el Halloween no era tan malo?_

Se recriminó a sí misma por ser tan miedosa y no poder disfrutar de aquella fecha como toda la gente lo hacía, un claro ejemplo, el niño alegre que se había alejado corriendo y con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ella era así, todo lo relacionado con fantasmas, muertos, bestias raras y lo demás, le causaba demasiado pavor. Si no fuera por que Shaoran estaba allí en Japón para esas fechas, se hubiera negado rotundamente en ir a casa de Naoko a ver una película. Ni siquiera los ruegos de Kero para que festejase Halloween y le trajese dulces sirvieron para persuadirla. Y la frase mágica dicha por Shaoran en una llamada telefónica para que aceptara había sido: _"Estaré en Japón durante la última semana de octubre, podremos celebrar Halloween juntos y… tengo algo muy importante que contarte"_

Estuvo toda la semana pidiéndole que se lo dijera, pero él se negaba, le había dicho que era una sorpresa y que esperara hasta Halloween, que ese día se lo diría.

Cuando se lo comentó a Tomoyo, ésta le molestó diciendo que a lo mejor le robaría un beso aquella noche. Y ella se había puesto del color de las cerezas por la vergüenza. Pese a que ya tenían 15 años, veía muy poco a Shaoran. Mantenían su relación desde el verano en el que le confesó sus sentimientos y él le pidió noviazgo. Se llamaban, mandaban cartas, Shaoran iba de visita cada que podía, pero… aún no se habían besado.

Dio un suspiro y aminoró la velocidad de la carrera, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de escuchar los pasos de su prima siguiéndola.

-¿Tomoyo? – preguntó deteniéndose y volteando hacia atrás para encontrarse con la entrada al parque que hace poco había cruzado. - ¿Tomoyo dónde estás?

Dio vueltas en su lugar buscándola, pero no había señales de ella. Arrugó la falda del vestido haciendo puños sobre ella con sus manos a causa de los nervios. Se mordió el labio inferior temerosa y los ojos se le cristalizaron. El parque parecía desierto, la brisa movía las hojas, Sakura estaba temblando de miedo y comenzó a llorar.

-Odio esto, odio estar aquí, quiero ir a casa, no me gusta estar sola, me da miedo… -se apoyó contra un árbol y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, en verdad había sido mala idea salir aquel día.

Fue entonces, que sintió dos brazos fuertes envolverla, y empujarla para que recostara la cabeza en el pecho de aquella persona, haciéndole sentir el embriagante olor varonil que tanto conocía.

-Shhhh…Tranquila Sakura, no estás sola, estoy contigo…- susurró en su oído, acariciando sus cabellos castaños.

-Sha…Shaoran… ¿co-cómo…

-Te vimos entrar corriendo, al parecer tu no a nosotros, Daidouji apareció luego diciendo que estabas algo pálida y que le preocupabas, te seguí para decirte que estábamos allí y ver si estabas bien, pero te internaste tanto en el parque que te perdí de vista y fue cuando escuché que alguien lloraba que pude encontrarte… - explicó el castaño sin soltar el abrazo. –Sakura, si no querías venir, debiste decirlo…-regañó.

-Es que yo…-las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color carmesí, y ésta ocultó su cara más en el pecho de Shaoran -…quería verte…-confesó en un susurro.

Él sonrió como casi nunca lo hacía y alejó un poco a Sakura para mirarla a los ojos.

-También quería verte, Sakura – dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. El corazón de ambos bombeaba de manera peligrosa. Sus respiraciones chocaban, al parecer había llegado el momento… sin embargo, Shaoran desistió y depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña, como usualmente hacía.

-Ven, vamos, que se nos hará tarde – dijo incorporándose y extendiéndole la mano a Sakura para que la tomara. Ella obedeció y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Salieron del parque tomados de la mano y vieron a la pareja de níveos besándose justo en la puerta. Los rostros de ambos se sonrojaron más. Esos dos eran unos exhibicionistas… que les llevaban demasiada ventaja… y eso que se habían hecho novios un año después de lo ocurrido con "Void" y seis meses después de que Eriol decidiera terminar sus estudios en Japón.

-Ejem…- carraspeó Shaoran algo incómodo - ¿Nos vamos ya?

Tomoyo y Eriol se separaron algo avergonzados y asintieron tomándose de las manos y siguiéndoles el paso en dirección a casa de Naoko.

Sakura estaba pensativa: ¿Cómo sería su primer beso con Shaoran? Lo que había estado a punto de pasar en el parque… ¿por qué Shaoran había desistido? ¿Creería que ella besaba mal? Solo esperaba que pronto pudiera responderse a sí misma por que si no, se volvería loca.

Shaoran por otra parte, observaba con gracia lo pensativa que estaba su novia y la manera en que apretaba más sus manos entrelazadas cuando parecía recordar algo relacionado con la fecha. El dio un suspiro, Sakura no tenía una buena imagen del Halloween y se sentía mal por ver que su novia quería disfrutar del día y el miedo no se lo permitía. Por eso se hizo una promesa, haría ese Halloween un día feliz para ella. Por eso había guardado la buena noticia para aquél día. Y quizás, solo quizás, se atrevería a robarle un beso sin desistir en el intento como hace unos minutos.

-Ya hemos llegado – informó Eriol sacando a ambos castaños de sus cavilaciones.

Frente a ellos, la humilde casa de Naoko, de color blanco, se encontraba decorada con todo tipo de cosas de acuerdo a la festividad. Calabazas que marcaban el camino hacia la entrada con velas en sus huecos interiores, tumbas de cartón en diferentes lugares del césped, fantasmas colgando desde el marco de la puerta, una suave musiquita tenebrosa desde un lugar que no se llegaba a distinguir, y las tétricas letras sangrientas en la puerta que rezaban: "Happy Halloween".

Eriol se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre, un profundo silbido anunció la llegada de invitados.

_**Tétrico**_

Pensó Sakura y apretó con fuerza la mano de Shaoran que se encontraba entrelazada con la suya. Su novio la miró de reojo algo preocupado, acercó sus labios a su oído y soltó un susurro:

-Todo estará bien

Ella sonrió al escuchar la frase salir de los labios de Shaoran. Asintió lentamente y dejó de hacer presión en el agarre, demostrando que se había calmado, justo en el momento, en que Naoko apareció por la puerta.

-Los estábamos esperando, pasen – animó la anfitriona. Llevaba puesta una túnica de color violeta con lunas y estrellas plateadas alrededor de todo el traje. Un sombrero puntiagudo forrado con la misma tela de la túnica. Sus pupilas eran de color rojo, un claro efecto de los lentes de contacto.

Los 4 jóvenes entraron en el lugar. Estaba oscuro, solo provenía luz de unas cuantas calabazas con velas adentro, parecidas a las que habían visto en la entrada. Los sofás estaban forrados al parecer de color negro, sobre la mesa del centro, había un montón de golosinas de todos los colores y del techo colgaban algo parecido a murciélagos reales.

-¡Chicos hasta que al fin llegan! – la voz de Chiharu resonó por el lugar. La jovencita vestía un vestido color negro, unas botas del mismo color haciendo juego. Llevaba su cabello suelto, y unos falsos colmillos en su boca pintada de rojo. Sus ojos, delineados cuidadosamente con negro. A su lado, Takashi Yamazaki vestía de vampiro, para ir a juego con su novia.

-Si, bueno, se nos hizo algo tarde por que perdimos de vista a Sakura un rato en el parque – explicó Tomoyo. La amatiza estaba vestida de blanco, traía puesto un vestido que podía fácilmente confundirse con su piel nívea. Las uñas de color rojo al igual que los labios y curiosamente, sus ojos amatizas daban la impresión de estar en blanco. A Sakura le daba algo de miedo mirar a su amiga.

-Claro que, Shaoran fue la rescate – comentó entonces el joven inglés haciendo gala de su traje color azul de mago.

Ambos castaños se sonrojaron y Shaoran le pegó un codazo disimulado a Eriol. Sakura, sorprendentemente, fue la única que notó esto y contuvo la risa. Shaoran le guiñó entonces un ojo. En ese momento, la ojiverde pudo notar lo guapo que se veía con su traje. Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas color negro, su pantalón de color negro también, el cabello color chocolate como siempre revuelto y una capa de color rojo. Sakura se sonrojó aún más al notar que ella y Shaoran combinaban juntos. Se auto recriminó por permitir a Tomoyo confeccionarle los trajes, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba vestida. Llevaba un vestido color negro de tirantes, le llegaba tres dedos sobre las rodillas, una cinta roja envolvía su cintura, al igual que unas alas de murciélago también rojas. Por último, sus zapatos eran negros y se sostenían a sus pies mediante unas cintas que se cruzaban hasta llegar al tobillo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¡que comience la película! – anunció entonces Naoko saliendo de quien sabe donde con la película en la mano. Todos se sentaron alrededor del gran televisor en aquella casa. Naoko puso el aparato a funcionar y en el instante en que Sakura escuchó la música de inicio, abrazó a su novio por el cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escondiendo allí su cabeza.

El castaño solo suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza, su atención durante el tiempo que duró la película, se concentró más en la temerosa ojiverde, a quien abrazó protectoramente por la cintura y en varias ocasiones tuvo que susurrarle al oído palabras de consuelo. Finalmente, la película terminó y Shaoran movió un poco a su novia para avisarle que la "tortura" había terminado sin embargo…

-Sakura…Sakura…-llamó sin éxito y fue recién cuando apartó un poco del cabello que tenía que la cara, que se percató enseguida de que su Sakura se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Suspiró y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Su novia se veía muy tierna cuando dormía.

-Yanaguisawa – llamó dirigiéndose a Naoko - Sakura se… quedó dormida… creo que mejor la llevo a casa…

-¡Oh no, de ninguna manera Li! Sakura puede quedarse en mi habitación, luego la despiertas, no puedes perderte la parte de las historias de terror…- regañó Naoko.

-Bien – aceptó el joven Li al ver que Tomoyo le amenazaba con la mirada – La llevaré entonces – cargó a Sakura entre sus brazos mientras se incorporaba desde el lugar donde se hallaba sentado.

-Mi habitación es la segunda a mano derecha por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras – indicó la morena de lentes, Shaoran asintió y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Naoko.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad. El pasillo estaba oscuro, lo único que le iluminaba erala tenue luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

Cuando ubicó la habitación, entro pateando la puerta semi-abierta con su pie, allí también estaba oscuro. Depositó a Sakura sobre lo que sus ojos identificaron en la oscuridad como una cama, pero al querer reincorporarse, sintió como los firmes brazos de su novia, aún mantenían apresado su cuello.

Se movió intentando inútilmente liberarse del agarre, suspiró pesadamente.

-Sakura...-susurró en el oído de su novia tratando de llamar su atención.

-No quiero levantarme hermano… no hay clases hoy – habló en sueños la castaña, aferrándose ahora más al cuello de Shaoran, obligándolo a recostarse en la cama junto a ella.

-Sakura, tengo que ir abajo…- pidió él algo sonrojado por la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban…

-Shaoran-kun…-la ojiverde dejó el cuello del pequeño lobo y le abrazó por la espalda recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

Shaoran resopló resignado y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia, luego deposito un beso en su frente y se quedó así por un largo rato, sólo observándola dormir.

Entre tanto, en la planta baja, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko y Yamazaki, acomodaban el ambiente para que el escenario fuese perfecto. Rika y Chiharu habían ido por un poco de comida a la cocina.

-Al parecer Li tuvo dificultades – comentó la de ojos amatizas.

-Quizás Sakura despertó y se quedaron charlando – sugirió Naoko.

-Bueno, tomen en cuenta que Sakura odia las historias de terror, a lo mejor prefirieron quedarse allí arriba…- razonó Eriol encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabían que las historias de terror nacieron en una tribu llamada Holtos, originaria de la isla de Madagascar? Se decía que ellos adoraban sentir miedo, entonces el jefe de la tribu que tenía una imaginación enorme, se inventaba cada noche historias terroríficas para que los habitantes no pudieran dormir y así..

-¡Takashi deja de decir mentiras! – regañó Chiharu entrando por la puerta.

-Si Sakura y Li estuvieran aquí seguro le hubieran creído.

-Bueno, ya está la comida, empecemos con las historias, creo que Li y Sakura pasaran de esto…-propuso Naoko. Todos asintieron y se sentaron alrededor de las velas, sobre los cojines en el suelo.

-Comienza tú Naoko – animó entonces Eriol, guiñándole un ojo a su novia, a lo que ésta soltó una risita disimulada.

-La historia comienza hace muchos siglos atrás justo aquí, en Tomoeda…

_Ella se llamaba Shoko Asami, era una jovencita de 15 años. Su piel era blanca, pálida, tenía el cabello de color fuego y unos ojos verde miel impresionantes. _

_Shoko estaba enamorada de un joven de su clase, Touji Nagisa, quien correspondía a sus sentimientos. Poco tiempo pasó para que ambos se hicieran novios._

Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ámbar que la enloquecía a su lado. Se sonrojó fuertemente al ver la situación en la que estaban y clavó sus ojos en Shaoran avergonzada.

-¿Hace cuento me dormí? – preguntó.

-Creo que mientras veíamos la película, te traje aquí para que estuvieras más cómoda, pero… no parecías querer soltar mi cuello – explicó con gracia el castaño.

-Lo siento Shaoran – se disculpó apenada la joven de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no me quejo, al contrario, verte dormir es algo que haría por toda una eternidad – halagó él algo sonrojado – Pareces un ángel

Ella se sonrojó aún más y el castaño depositó un beso sobre su mejilla antes de reincorporarse.

-Abajo seguro nos esperan – dijo él - ¿Vamos? – le extendió su mano para que la tomara. Ella asintió y la aceptó encantada.

_No obstante, una noche oscura, los recientes novios salieron al parque a caminar, ambos querían que aquel día pudieran darse su primer beso de novios. Eran bastante tímidos, Touji siempre desistía en el intento y Shoko tenía algo de miedo, creía que besaba mal y que Touji seguro la rechazaría. _

_Iban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, que no notaron que se estaban internando tanto en el parque, que la luz ya casi no se distinguía en aquel lugar. _

_Shoko comenzó a temblar, Touji estaba algo nervioso, le abrazó buscando que se calmara, entonces, decidieron regresar a sus casas pero había un problema, se habían perdido. Shoko entonces, lloró de miedo y Touji se alteró, por que escuchó un ruido entre los árboles._

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose les alertó a ambos que ya se encontraban en el pasillo. Sakura comenzó a temblar, Shaoran apretó su mano indicando que estaba allí y se puso en posición de defensa. Entonces, las ventanas se cerraron con fuerza, las cortinas obstruyeron el paso de toda luz y todo quedó en oscuras.

-¡Shaoran donde estás! – llamó la castaña, entre sollozos de miedo.

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy a tu lado – se hizo notar él – Busquemos la puerta que conduce a la habitación, a lo mejor allí hay luz.

Ella dio su aprobación aferrándose la brazo de su novio y dejándose llevar por él. Shaoran maldijo interiormente por no poder ver nada y no poder invocar su espada por miedo a herir a Sakura en un falso movimiento. Sakura estaba tan asustada que olvidó por completo que llevaba las cartas en el bolsillo, además que le miedo interfería con su magia.

_Shoko preguntó a su novio si sabía qué había sido aquél sonido. Touji negó con la cabeza. Entonces, de la nada salió una sombra grande, algo parecido a un lobo que les perseguía. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr, internándose en el bosque. Estaba cada vez más oscuro, una nube tapa gran parte de la luz de la resplandeciente luna. Shoko corría, a su lado Touji también lo hacía. Fue entonces que la pareja de topó con un barranco. Estaban atrapados…_

Por fin, después de tanto tantear en al oscuridad, Shaoran dio con la puerta. Giró la perilla y entró con Sakura. La puerta dio un sonoro golpe detrás de ellos, quiso correr las cortinas, pero en esa habitación parecía no haber ventanas, estaba atrapado en un lugar que no conocía, sumido en una oscuridad, y con su novia que…

…ya no sostenía su brazo.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó el castaño, sin obtener respuesta. -¿¡Sakura dónde estás!?

-**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡Shaoran auxilio!**

_Touji entonces se puso delante de Shoko para protegerla, el animal les amenazaba desde una distancia bastante corta, justo en ese momento, una luz cegadora iluminó a ambos, haciendo que Touji perdiera el equilibrio y Shoko se fuera para tras junto con él, cayendo del barranco, hacia una muerte asegurada._

_Desde ese día, el alma de Shoko busca a su amado Touji, no acepta su muerte y está tan loca, que ataca a los chicos que se parecen a Touji, matando en el proceso a las novias de estos si es que las tienen, por que se cree traicionada._

Sus ojos verde se encontraron con el horrible y demarcado rostro de una chica. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, su cabello era rojo como el fuego, llevaba cortes por toda la pálida piel, enfrente de ella había un fantasma y su primera reacción fue pedir ayuda a Shaoran.

-¡Sakura! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Utiliza a _Light_!

La joven cayó en cuenta al fin de que llevaba sus cartas con ella y dominando por unos segundos, fue capaz de invocar a su carta.

-¡Light! Acaba con la oscuridad – ordenó.

La penumbra del lugar se extinguió por la luz que la carta desprendía. Shaoran apartó de un empujón al fantasma que asechaba a Sakura y acudió en su auxilio.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación el castaño. Su novia asintió, aunque estaba fuera de sí por el shock.

-_Touji…-_ susurró la voz del espectro, mirando fijamente al joven chino que abrazaba a su novia protectoramente.- _¡¿Quien es ella?! Me has traicionado…_

Un rayo de luz apuntó hacia Sakura, Shaoran fue más rápido e invoco su espada, deteniendo el rayo con una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Qué demonios quieres! Yo no soy ningún Touji, me llamo Shaoran y ella es mi novia…

-Me traicionaste... ¡no te lo perdonaré jamás! –gritó furiosa lanzando esta vez un sin número de flechas. Sakura reaccionó por fin y los protegió con escudo.

-¡_Wood_! – invocó la joven hechicera. La carta aprisionó al fantasma entre sus ramas. Shaoran estaba impresionado, Sakura había mejorado bastante. Ya ni necesitaba el báculo para invocar a sus cartas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué nos atacas? –preguntó Sakura al borde del llanto por el susto.

-Tu me robaste a Touji – dijo el espectro de Shoko señalando primero a Sakura y luego a Shaoran – Manipulaste su mente con tu magia negra... ¡Mereces morir! – gritó liberándose y lanzándose al ataque con otra flecha, Sakura no pudo moverse por la rapidez y esperó el ataque, sin embargo, fue empujada hacia un lado por Shaoran, quien gastó sus energías destruyendo la flecha con el trueno. Sakura activó a _Time_ por un momento.

-Es muy fuerte, probablemente es uno de esos fantasmas que tiene un pacto oscuro y sale en busca de venganza en ésta época del año – explicó el ojimiel – La única manera de detenerla es que la encierres en la oscuridad misma en que su alma está. Debes hacerla enfadar para que su alma se suma más en la oscuridad y te sea más fácil devolverla al lugar de donde vino.

-¡Pero si ya esta muy enfadada! – replicó la castaña.

-No es a ese enfado al que me refiero, si no a esa rabia que te hace llorar de la impotencia y no controlas tus sentidos.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-Bueno...primero la distraeré, mientras tu concentra tu poder, necesitaré que fusiones _Windy_ y a _Wood. _De lo demás…- sus mejillas adoptaron un color rojizo – Me encargo yo…

-Bien…- asintió la ojiverde. Si embargo, antes de que pudiera quitar a _Time, _sintió los cálidos labios de su novio capturar los suyos y besarla con dulzura.

-Buena suerte – susurró Shaoran y volvió a besarla, ésta vez siendo correspondido por su novia.

-También para ti – dijo Sakura y deshizo el hechizo. Shaoran entonces tomó su espada y llamó la atención del espectro de Shoko.

-¡Dios del viento! – invocó el joven chino, aturdiendo un poco a Shoko.

-¿Por qué me atacas Touji? – preguntó Shoko con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo te amo.

-Yo no, eres un espectro, no estás viva y ya te dije que no me llamo Touji – gritó el castaño – Así que déjanos en paz, no te soporto.

-¡Me las pagarán! Tu y esa igualada me las pagarán – el fantasma quiso lanzar un ataque, pero la voz de Shaoran le desconcentró.

-¡Ahora Sakura! –

- Fusiónense y mantenga a este espectro encerrado… ¡_Windy_! ¡_Wood_!

Ambas cartas crearon una potente soga, que apresó a Shoko entra las ramas y el viento. Shaoran entonces, se acercó hasta su novia y acarició su mejilla.

-Escúchame, no sé quien rayos eres – habló el joven Li dirigiéndose hacia Shoko- pero yo tengo una novia y la amo, así que déjanos en paz – dicho esto, clavó su mirada de miel en los ojos de Sakura y volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Shoko se retorció del dolor entre las ramas, intentó escapar sin efecto alguno. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza y su mirada se ensombreció.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en otro mundo. El par de castaños se besaba con intensidad. Al separarse por aire, se percataron del espectro, con el cabello tapándole la cara y la cabeza gacha.

-_Dark –_invocó la maestra de las cartas, sumiendo a aquél espectro en su propia oscuridad. Esta vez, fue ella la que besó de nuevo a Shaoran. Justo cuando Shoko despareció definitivamente, Sakura cayó rendida sobre el suelo, volvió a verse en la habitación de Naoko, iluminada por la luna. A su lado, su novio también estaba cansado. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo por decir.

-Sakura… -llamó su atención – Creo que puedo decirte lo que planeo hace mucho.

-¿En verdad? – los ojos color jade le brillaron inexplicablemente

Él asintió a modo de respuesta, depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Sakura y se aclaro la garganta.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte, que es algo que tal vez te agrade – puntualizó Shaoran – Escucha Sakura, mi madre me ha dado permiso para estudiar lo que me queda en Japón.

-¡Shaoran me haces muy feliz! – gritó eufórica Sakura, apresándolo por el cuello.

- Tú también a mí Ying Fa –dijo él y volvió a besarla con entrega, demostrándole el amor que le profesaba – Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé, yo también te amo Xiao Lang – pronunció ella en chino.

Y volvieron a besarse, cada beso era una sensación nueva, inexplicable, cada vez sentía cosas diferentes y también mejoraba con la "práctica"

-Nunca creí que mi primer beso fuera de Halloween – reflexionó entonces ella.

-Ying Fa, los besos en Halloween, son los mejores – aseguro entonces él y por última vez en la noche…_**la besó**_.

-_Y…ese es el fin_ – concluyó Naoko con su relato.

-Vaya, esa mujer está loca… ¿en verdad existe? – preguntó Tomoyo algo confundida, tenía la sensación de que eso era tan real…

-Quien sabe… a lo mejor existe, después de todo, es Halloween, todas las almas se liberan. - comentó Rika.

-Bueno de algo estamos seguros – dijo entonces Eriol atrayendo la atención de los demás – Los besos en Halloween…son los mejores. Dicho esto, besó a su novia con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Estaba feliz de sólo haber espiado lo que sucedía arriba y no interrumpir, por que de haber sido así jamás habría pasado todo aquello, sabía que Sakura y Shaoran podrían con ese espectro. Habría que agradecer, a los **besos de Halloween**.

* * *

**_Notas finales.-_**

_Holas!! Aqui yo con el segundo fic de CCS que hago! ^^ Que emoción!!! Bueno, la verdad es que pido disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo así, es que ya es muy tarde y no me da el coco pararevisarlo, lo haré mañana, cuando esté más lucida. También espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que soy algo mala para esto pero.. estoy aprendiendo :) En fin, muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews! Necesito saber sus opiniones sobre esto, me ayudará a mejorar mi técnica :)_

_¡¡¡Muchos besos genteee los quiero a todooosss!!!_

_**¡Y Feliz Halloween! **(¡aqui aún es Halloween!)_

_**Gabi-chan***_


End file.
